narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 10
Hokage How come naruto is known Konoha's Orange Hokage, when he hasn't been made the hokage yet ?? :He named himself that when he was talking to his mother. It's a mix of red from his mother's nickname and yellow from his father's--Cerez365™ 14:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Kushina- The Bloody Habanero Namikaze Minato- The Leaf's Yellow Flash Manga 498 Page 17 Are B and Naruto a team? Should Naruto and B be considered a 2 man team of their own? Or they need to be officially appointed by someone else?--Kai Maciel (talk) 10:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :No they shouldn't, they should be considered two jinchūriki on a battlefield fighting alongside each other. Team names are more official.--Cerez365™ 11:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Superiority to other Kage So before this becomes a war of attrition, there's a line in Naruto's article that states him being superior to both present and past Kage especially since he had help without which things would have probably gone differently. Now while I don't for one second think that or like the statement that much, the issue about Sasuke having it mentioned in his article and double standard…… was brought up. I don't think Naruto essentially running away from A and surpassing him in speed is enough to warrant the statement that he is superior to him especially since it essentially wasn't a battle and no, "Surpassing A in speed was presented in surpassing him in all areas" that would be like saying "because B's Lariat defeated A's, B is also faster than A". So I propose we try to keep it neutral without "hyping" Naruto up.--Cerez365™ 20:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Surpassing A in speed does not mean he surpassed him in all areas. Mu was defeated through teamwork.--''Deva '' 20:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree but if the issue continues to arise, may I suggest that you simply substitute "superior" to "comparable" instead. The word should hopefully appease both parties, as although it still conveys Naruto as a competent fighter, the term is far less definitive and so, leaves it up to the mind of the individual reader to determine just how comparable his capabilities are. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well naruto is most definitely faster then the current kages and probably more powerful too but its going to take more than speed and power to defeat wise and highly experienced kages. As for past Kages, i dont think so.TailedBeast (talk) 09:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC)TailedBeast Naruto Clone, Nine Tail Clone I was under the impression, that that was the Nine-Tail Clone created with the Naruto clone that was offering the clone chakra. I don't really think it shows the actual naruto in this chapter at all. The chakra available from the nine tails was split between the clones naruto made along with clones of it. SimAnt 15:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I think he's right. The distribution chain would make more sense like this o.o--Cerez365™ 15:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Er, I don't think the Shadow Clone Technique clones the Nine-Tails. The chakra it gave him would either be A) The 'Naruto' chakra it had thus far drained from him or B) Any residual chakra it had, as shown when Naruto separated its will from its chakra, it still had some I believe (might have been before being sealed). Edit: I may have misread the question. Apologies, if I did. Skitts (talk) 15:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::When naruto was training the rasenshuriken with yamato, different clones went into the nine tails state, suggesting they each had a clone of it as well. SimAnt 15:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Or simply that it could manifest itself through them. Skitts (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The Fourth Hokage's Inheritance. Should we add this to the list of nicknames fro Naruto? I mean: http://somemanga.com/manga/Naruto/142/ go to page 18.Umishiru (talk) 05:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In everything else that I've read, Itachi referred to him as the Fourth Hokage's legacy, what he left behind. Pretty much the same thing, but I don't think it's meant to be a title, as much as it is a descriptor of who Naruto is. Skitts (talk) 05:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) This can be mentioned as title, but you guys must decide it in better way because title represents the description of a person.Stone Roger (talk) 06:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Uh dur.Umishiru (talk) 07:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::That 'nickname', if you want to call it that, could just as easily refer to the Kyūbi. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't every child of a Hokage or even person be their "legacy"? It's too general a name to be a moniker.--Cerez365™ 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) i agree with Shounensuki its refering to the kyuuuby the legacy of minato to his son naruto thats what itachi meant to say he came for the kyubi--Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. He meant Naruto not Kyubi --Elveonora (talk) 20:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Tailed Beast Sonic Roar appears twice in the template. -- (talk) 22:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's a big/glitch. --Elveonora (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yang Can Naruto use Yang release, or just Yang chakra? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 10:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *His Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a Yang Release. Ultimatex (talk) 10:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm quite confused, because it has never been mentioned he used Yang release. But I agree with you. xD --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 10:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Naruto has not shown the use of Yang Release. The Nine Tails Chakra Mode uses Yang chakra but not Yang Release which has to undergo some sort of transformation. The only reason it's Yang chakra alone is because Minato sealed away the beast's Yin chakra else he'd just be using regular Nine-Tails chakra.--Cerez365™ 11:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, Wood Release reacts to it. I think we dont know enough to state its not as we dont know enough to state it is. --Elveonora (talk) 04:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's not Yang Release. Cerez answered the post properly. 'Tis all that is known. Skitts (talk) 05:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) We dont even know exactly what yang release is for that part ... so how can you say its not ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems the beast just uses Yang chakra. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 15:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Sonic Roar The Tailed Beast Sonic Roar is listed in the infobox twice, can someone fix it pls. Ultimatex (talk) 18:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Infobox bug, unfixable in our end, question already asked and answered three sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So it's just gonna stand there forever? Ultimatex (talk) 23:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No, it will disappear when the issue with the wiki's coding is fixed. This happens all of the time and it goes away on its own. Skitts (talk) 23:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Issue is how long until that is fixed. This bug and others preventing new stuff from appearing in Special:BrowseData have been there for months. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture? Why are they useing the pictures from part one? woulden't it be better to use those from part two? just my opinion. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean in the infobox, we use an image of the earliest appearance, so the character will be recognised from any part of the series. Jacce | Talk | 18:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) IF you're talking about the infobox image, I don't think so. We generally use the best picture we can find of the character as they were when they debuted. Although, if they look the same in Part 2 and a better image can be found, they may change a characters image to that. However, in this case I think it's pretty much set. Skitts (talk) 18:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :To avoid misunderstandings. Jacce | Talk | 19:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Nature type Why doesn't Naruto have Fire Release listed, although it's anime only, unlike Kakashi who has it in his infobox. -- (talk) 03:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Naruto never used fire even in anime ... It was the frog guy, Naruto added wind to the combo technique. That would be like saying Naruto has water cause they used water x wind combo with Yamato --Elveonora (talk) 03:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) If there is such a thing as peace, i’ll seize it! Can anyone write that quote in japanese?? (or romanji) :It's there already, eighth quote. Omnibender - Talk - 02:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Infobox The infobox is very long and stretches quite a bit down the page. Maybe all the jutsu Naruto has used could be put on a separate page and a solitary page link put under the Jutsu (eg Multiple Jutsu (click here to see them)) ? Probably a dumb idea, but might work in the long run if he has tons of jutsu :P --speysider (talk) 19:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Any comments on this? --speysider (talk) 18:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't even think that can be or the fact that anyone else will want something like that. In any case you can 'hide' the techniques.--Cerez365™ 18:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Images Naruto's got to many. I believe Sasuke could be another offender, but right now, his most recent ark has like 5 or 6 images in it. Feel we should take that down a notch. We should also take out a lot of the exposition, we need to explain what happened, not give a play by play of the entire chapter, but that's another battle I can fight on that isn't my first day of classes.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Little confused (^__^) So, Narutos new form.. There's him with the cloak, thick lines and fox slitted eyes.. Then there's also another Naruto in the chakra shroud with Sage eyes.. And then there's the giant Kurama.. The two smaller Narutos are on/in the beasts head and Guy and Kakashi are on it's back(?).. Is that correct? Slitted eyes/new cloak http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/60737455/6 Sage eyes/chakra shroud http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/60737455/12 The two in/on Kuramas head with Kakashi and Guy: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/60737455/7 I'm am completely lost on how this is all working.. Can someone clear it up for me and set me on the right path? It's the first time it's ever confused me (o___O) SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the two Naruto's are in the chakra Kurama's head, while Kakashi and Guy are in its back. The Sage Mode Naruto entered SM after being created (not sure if you were confused about that). Skitts (talk) 09:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :There's only two Narutos. One in the Tailed Beast Mode and a clone he created. The clone also doesn't have a shroud- it's only in Sage Mode.--Cerez365™ 11:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Naruto's defeat of the Biju be added to his abilities? Given how impressive it was, shouldn't it at least be mentioned? --NaruHina fan (talk) 00:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't impressive though... what was impressive was that he could create six clones one of which entered Sage Mode and the others the chakra mode — that actually speaks to power and control. (Again) chucking in your one-liners doesn't support or add anything more than bravado. If that's the case then when the Hachibi b!tc# slapped Kokuō and sent it flying should be praised as a feat as well.--Cerez365™ 00:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess I just have a 'battledome' mindset at the moment. --NaruHina fan (talk) 00:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Naruto's Jutsu list Great page about Naruto and it is updated all the time which is splendid! However when you look at Naruto's Jutsu list, some of those are misleading and shouldn't really be there, because a lot of those were only "one time" moves that isn't or cannot be done again. So shouldn't only the regular jutsu's be on the list? Typhoon Water Vortex Technique: (this one is misleading because Naruto won't be doing this again and it was a one time thing, if people see this that don't really know Naruto they will think, it's one of his moves) Wind Release: Rasengan (Only the Rasen Shuriken is his technique, this technique was the incomplete Rasen Shuriken and not really his Jutsu) All the Combo's he has with Shadow clones should be all put into one or just under the multi shadow clone technique. One thousand years of pain and the pachinko tech shouldn't really be on the list because they not really jutsu's either. So what do you think? Should they be on or off? :I'm sorry. But unless you're Masashi Kishimoto, none of us get to decide what Naruto can or cannot do (again) The One Thousand Years of Death was given a rank in a databook and has listed users— that pretty much makes it a technique no matter how useless it is. Though I do remember it being applied in real-life battle against Gaara.--Cerez365™ 13:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Besides, we document the series as it is as a whole, not just as the current chapters say it is. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Naruto's skin colour? Is Naruto tan like in the anime, or pale like in the manga? Which is he usually classified as? (talk) 15:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :He's most likely Asian no? Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Asians with blue eyes? Is that genetically possible? Lol. I'm Asian, and I've seen no fellow Asians with other eye colours, just the regular brown. But my question was, do we classify him under Appearance as pale skin (manga) or tanned skin (anime) ? (talk) 16:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? Naruto doesn't look pale.--''Deva '' 16:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) http://cdn.gamingangels.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/Naruto48cover.jpg (talk) 16:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't look pale in my opinion. In all the colored images of Naruto from the second artbook and volume covers he looks the as he does in the anime. Sai and Nagato look pale, Naruto doesn't.--''Deva '' 16:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Uhm... this is a manga/anime you've seen people with pink and green hair yet you ask if an Asian can have blue eyes O.o? They can by the way, genetics is a wonderful thing. I also don't think we need to classify the hue of his skin--Cerez365™ 16:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I see, but you have to admit Naruto does look considerably darker in the Anime than in the Manga. If Naruto is tanned in the Anime, what is he in the Manga? (talk) 16:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu Cancellation Now that Naruto has melded his chakra with Kurama. Does that mean Kurama can disturb Naruto's chakra to dispel even genjutsu from the Mangekyō Sharingan?--Zero62422002 (talk) 13:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Until Kishimoto-sensei actually proves that in the manga, this is just speculation. --speysider (talk) 13:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Technically yes due to the fact its stated that when a jinchuuriki has full control as a host over their bijuu they then can have the bijuu cancel the genjutsu but as stated by speysider until proven we can only speculate --Zenryoku90 (talk) 13:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just to be clear... they cannot have their tailed beast do anything. The beast does it. It works the same way that it did when the Gaara Rescue Team encountered "Itachi" except that the "person" cancelling the genjutsu is inside the other.--Cerez365™ 14:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke cast Tsukiyomi on Killer Bee, and it was dispelled via the Hachibi (CH 413 p9), but Sasuke's doesn't seem to be capable of manipulating time like Itachi's. Whether or not Kurama could interrupt a genjutsu like that is still up in the air. Almightywoody (talk) 09:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Reverse Summoning Wasn't Naruto trying to use the Reverse Summoning Technique after Sage Mode ran out during his fight with Pain, but had to let Fukasaku do it instead? Skitts (talk) 18:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :See Talk:Reverse Summoning Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. Skitts (talk) 19:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki clan Naruto's mother's clan... why are the clans symbols on the hidden leaf jackets? Are they a legendary clan or did they do something good for the village?E.N.A (talk) 01:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) To illustrate the friendship and good terms between Uzumaki and Senju clans and their respective villages. --Elveonora (talk) 01:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The clan and village symbols are not the same. They're similar, but not the same. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) they so much alike but alright thank you.E.N.A (talk) 22:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Source Can Naruto's fast recovery be attributed to the fact that he's a Uzumaki, or is it because of the Nine-Tails Yang chakra or the effect of the Kyubi on him. (talk) 08:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Since Kurama is always within Naruto and his seal was designed to mix a little bit of its chakra with Naruto's own, we can't be sure if he recovers his wounds alone. So for right now it's safe to say that Kurama's chakra does all the healing (its nothing to do with the Yang chakra specifically). KazeKitsune (talk) 08:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Surname Shouldn't Naruto's surname and clan be Namikaze ?? Salil dabholkar (talk) 13:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :No! It has been stated many times he is an Uzumaki. Just because he has the same hair colour as Minato doesn't make him Namikaze (and it's never been confirmed that Namikaze is even a real clan) --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes it should. But the Third gave him his mother's surname. All of this is in his article. It doesn't matter whether or not Namikaze is a clan, it's his father's surname but in order to protect Naruto, Hiruzen officially gave him the now-less recognisable surname of Uzumaki.--Cerez365™ 13:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Attempt #1 Replacement infobox image for Naruto Is this image a better replacement for the current one? I'm not too sure if it is, but it seems slightly better imo. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nah the current one is better, more centered and better expression. --Gojita (talk) 13:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Gojita ::Never, the current one is 1000 times better. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 14:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The current image is ofcourse better. By the way why do u want to change it ?? Salil2212™ 14:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) This image has the gaping mouth syndrome. Gaping mouth is frowned upon especially in infobox.--Cerez365™ 15:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I never ever liked the current one. He looks IDIOT and SKINNY. Speysider, his face looks great. Try to still find good images and we'll choose over it. We should have a good image of Naruto. -IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 16:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I like the quality of the proposed image, but I agree that the current image is better than this one due to his expression in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :@Salil: Because it's better to have better quality and more appropriate images. The current one looks stupid and imbecilic imo. :@Omnibender: I'll try to find better images if possible. :@Cerez: See Omni's message. Also, what the heck do you mean by "gaping mouth syndrome" ? :@Akz & @Gojita Are you against change or something? Better quality images are needed rather than crappy ones. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) When they have their mouth open in the screenshot. Also not too sure what I should be seeing in Omni's comment.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh ok. And what you should be seeing is that I'll try to find a better image and upload it over the one linked to above --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually the mouth wasn't really obvious. You're overlooking images Cerez. ::Speysider yeah we have the same opinion. The image annoys me, IMO you too also find it. I also want to change Sasuke's because the hair isn't great. (Although not now) I am also trying for a replacement. :) :--IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 06:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::@Cerez: I forgot to ask this: if gaping mouth syndrome is bad for an infobox image, explain this. --Speysider (Talk Page) 08:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the problem with the Naruto image is that he has this dumb-looking "what?" expression. Kiba's mouth is indeed open in that image, but in his image, it merely looks like he's talking. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok. I'll continue to search for an appropriate Naruto replacement :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #2 I think I've found a better replacement image for Naruto, again from the latest episode of Shippuden. Should I upload it for your opinions ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure why not? :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Done --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::This looks better! How about you guys?? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Too close...--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Seriously, your gonna reject this image because in your opinion it is too close ? There are probably dozens on images on this wiki that are too close. This is being far too picky and selective, just to look for any reason to reject an image. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I liked the image Salil2212™ (talk) 13:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I love it! KazeKitsune (talk) 14:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Speysider... but what was the point of putting the image here for discussion on whether or not to use it in the infobox if it's not for others to say they like it or don't like it? In the past, images have been rejected because the fact that the persons face is right up in the frame as opposed to the current one where they're a decent distance away. Of course there are images here that are "too close" but that's because there are probably no better alternatives that have been found. I'm one person here and if I do happen to find a reason to "reject" the image, I'm not entirely sure why my decision should be stifled to conform to yours.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I put it here for real discussion, why are you making so many random assumptions just because you don't like my response? 3 people above you have no issues with this image. I'm not "stifling" your opinion, I'm just pointing out that your being picky over nothing at all. Stop being so judgemental over really minor issues. The suggested image is of better quality and the current image looks ugly. I know you have good intentions for the wiki, but it's in the best interests to have better images available to replace the current one. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::So because three people don't have an issue with it, I nor anyone else shouldn't? — That's basically what you're saying. You put the image up for discussion and I simply don't like it in particular because Naruto's too close, that is all there is to it yet still it seems like you're attacking me because of my decision. As for the suggested image, it is of better quality naturally, but I don't think the current image is "ugly" at all, just lower quality.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not saying that at all. I'm just pointing out that your logic is flawed that having a "too close" image means it's not allowed. 3 people have no issue, but we'll wait for an admin to come on and give his/her verdict. I'm not trying to attack you in any form, it might seem like that, but I'm just trying to find out why you don't like the "too close"ness of the proposed image. IMO, the current image is ugly because it makes Naruto look idiotic. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Images have been rejected for the person being "too close" in the image before - I said this earlier. You also keep saying others before me don't have an issue with the image like I'm supposed to naturally conform with their views so I'm not sure whose logic is the flawed one here. The image can be changed yes, but I don't believe that's the best image to do so with.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Either way, I'm just going to leave this discussion until Omni, Jacce or one of the other admins comes along to provide their verdict. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt they'd exercise their autocratic powers in something so trivial. Anyway, I'd also like to enter this image as a viable option to be used in the infobox.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :The problem I see with your image is the expression change. In the current image and my propsed image, he has a happy and joyful expression. Your one shows him to be dull and not joyful. Not to sound harsh though, but that's the only issue I see with your one. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't oppose the image from episode 258. While I don't think that there's a need to replace the current image, I don't oppose using this image. The one step up it has over the current image is quality. Omnibender - Talk - 19:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, my proposed image steps up the size of the image (the current one was cropped to just fit that box, I assume because there was no thumbnails system at the time). 1920x1080 images are much better to use than tiny images imo (since Naruto Shippuden is a Widescreen programme from about Episode 53) so the wiki should take advantage of this. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I like Cerez's image as well. It has also a good expression. So what image are we going to use? As for the closeness, I don't think there's wrong with it. Stop arguing on a certain image. ::Yeah Speysider, a big image was better since when it's put on an infobox the quality doubles up. ::In what I can see, Cerez's image has a good expression of Naruto's face. As for Speysider's, Naruto looks determined. I don't know which is better among the two. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 07:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::TheUltimate3 still doesn't see a problem with the current image to be perfectly honest. He's there. He's smiling (Naruto smiles a lot), it's not all weird and he's not doing epic ninja backflips. IMO the current image is perfect. /shrug--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::The current image is currently violating the image policy as it's jpeg and the image policy says all images should be in PNG as jpeg images lose quality over time. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Image Policy only says we prefer .png over .jpg. Not that .jpgs are a violation. I see no reason to change to an inferior image because of its format.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How is my image "inferior" ? Omni said above that he doesn't oppose my image and that it has much better quality than the current one. Please explain. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Compared to the first one, I believe it is inferior. Naruto looks "pudgy" in the image, if that makes sense to anyone then congratulations, but it just seems...off. His smile also seems, off. I understand that's its his determined smile and more power to it, but in the current one his smile is more confident "Yeah guys, believe in me" smile. And as Cerez your image is to close.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 18:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I had forgotten about that, but meh. I have no issue with the current image either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't honestly get some people's logic on this wiki. How is an image at 1920x1080 worse than an image at a miniscule 300x229 ? I don't see any issue with his smile nor any issue with the image at all, except for the closeness, but that doesn't really matter in my opinion. Probably the worst answer I've seen yet for a replacement infobox image, if that's even possible. The current image is of very low quality and the wiki should be using higher quality images that are in widescreen format. Choosing to stay at tiny, low quality images is a bad move and a bad decision. I think some people here look for non-existent issues for no reason just to push for keeping crap, low quality images. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I already told you why I feel the image was inferior, and it just so happened that none of it had to do with the resolution of the image, just the way the image portrayed the character, which is what they are for.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 18:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know what the infobox image is supposed to portray, thanks... ::::Your reasons make little sense as it's simply just the same expression as the current image in better quality. I can't see any of the issues you are describing here in all honesty. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then that is, as they say, your problem isn't it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 18:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm just going to ignore you if your just going to act rudely like that for no reason just because you don't like what I say. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::@TheUltimate3 What resolution are you actually using to view the site because my suggested image does not look "fat" (meaning of pudgy) in any form. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::1280x1024. And I've looked at other computers with different resolutions and they all gave me the same "pudgy" feel.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Speysider's image is of good quality. We should take advantage of that. Naruto's smile in the current seemed he's a 'naive'. See, you've said it, png prefered over jpg. I also prefer PNG format, it's of good quality. Infobox images are supposed to portray the character, and look at the current image, Naruto is so skinny~ bad representation of him. I like Speysider's image and Cerez's (which I don't think there's wrong with his image). Anyone else who wants to give their opinions, please? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 06:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was actually hoping someone would bring up the skinny thing. Reread the first few arcs of Naruto. You'll be surprised how skinny Naruto. I'm not gonna repeat myself over the whole "representation" thing cause yeah...it's still there.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 10:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Naruto is only skinny due to the show being 4:3 standard ratio and the current image was taken during the time it was 4:3. He is much wider in Shippuden because the show was changed to 16:9 HD. @TheUltimate3 My proposed image is only pudgy to you because your using a strange resolution that has aspect 5:4. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I can assure you, aspect ratio and the like have absolutely nothing on the image. I've checked on numerous computers (being IT gives me a lot of computers to work with) and they all have that same "pudgy" feel, which still doesn't change the other issues I have with the picture. That being said, while this has been a lovely back and forth, I have quite frankly grown bored of it, as nothing I say will make you understand what I feel about the representation, and nothing you say will make me care in any way about the resolution. :::So Others! TheUltimate3 commands you to continue whatever this is and I will monitor it silently unless I see something that amuses me again.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol! The anime is really weird. There are episodes Naruto is fat and other is skinny IMO. Then seeyah. Concentrating on my wiki for now. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #3 How does this look ? I quite like this one tbh, but what are your opinions ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Rather weird angle. Omnibender - Talk - 00:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::That's true. Although it's the only shot I could find. I'll try looking for a better angle from that episode (I probably won't find one though). --Speysider (Talk Page) 09:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #4 How about this? --Salil (talk) 11:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Still seems kind of chubby in that pic.TricksterKing (talk) 11:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, I don't like it. The microphone gets in the way of showing him. Omni said in Attempt 2 that he wouldn't be opposed to using the image I proposed in that attempt. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::That picture from Attempt 2 does seem like a pretty good replacement, a picture from further away would be better but it seems unlikely that one will be found anytime soon. TricksterKing (talk) 12:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nope. That image is from an omake, and this isn't something he was actually seen in-universe. Omnibender - Talk - 03:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #5 What about this? --Salil (talk) 13:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I like it, I think it shows his personality a lot better than the other one, it shouldn't matter that he isn't wearing his jumpsuit or headband as there's a photo showing his standard outfit in the appearance section. TricksterKing (talk) 13:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I really don't like that image at all. Can I just make a request that you stop asking for images to be changed, your suggesting and uploading crap images that will never be added ? The image I proposed in Attempt 2 is more likely to be used than your one (1920x1080 images win over 300x300). Not to sound rude, but this is getting very annoying and irksome. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Thats not at all a reason to reject something. You are rejecting it just because you want your image to be used. When using in an infobox resolution will not matter much --Salil (talk) 16:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::No I don't, stop making up such nonsense. You just don't like my opinion. And actually, resolution DOES matter. An image at 1920x1080 will be scaled down to 300px anyway in the infobox and I personally prefer really high quality images in PNG format, rather than small 300x300 JPG images. Most of the others will likely agree. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nope. He's in his pyjamas. Omnibender - Talk - 03:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) We already have an image of him in standard outfit in the article below --Salil (talk) 05:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Attempt #6 This is the best I could get. What do u think ? --Salil (talk) 14:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Images from Part I for Part I characters are supposed to be in the infobox.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh! I wasn't aware of that. Thanx for the info. What do u think about attempt #5 ?--Salil (talk) 15:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Why is there such a infobox image change fever all of a sudden? I know sometimes a good image pops up, but it's not like we have a quota of how many infobox images have to be changed on a weekly basis. Omnibender - Talk - 20:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know why some users are trying to update images every second day. They seem to be copying me as I've made some suggestions on images which really did need a change (exc. this one) and it's starting to become annoying seeing people asking for an image to be changed from one that's really good to one that really REALLY sucks. --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Cleanup Is it me or does the abilities section seem a bit odd in places? Nothing specific is coming to my at this very moment, but I dunno, it just seems off though I guess that's to be expected in such a large section. I may end up going around cleaning up some sentences and flow in the next few days, unless some of you decide to do it. Skitts (talk) 19:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's too large xD it's fine if you will edit it. No problem~ —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Killing Sasuke maniac on Naruto wikia Hi! I just would like to ask you something, that's a little interesting for me: why everyone's writting that Naruto prepeared to kill Sasuke, even thought he only said he will fight with him to protect Konoha (and not the world, as somebody wrote to Naruto's profile page at the personality place)? Fighting with someone never equal to killing someone. He didn't kill Gaara or Nagato neither, even thought Gaara na Nagato were actually true threats to Konoha (Nagato even slayed a mjority of the village), and allowing them to leave would be a giant mistake (if Kishimoto and the Shonen Jump would not allow him to be a good boy)! So I ask you once again: when Naruto said that he will kill Sasuke instead saying only to fight with him? :Read the manga/watch anime. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I read it, but Naruto never said he will kill Sasuke. (http://www.mangareader.net/93-48084-14/naruto/chapter-486.html) It was Sasuke, who said he want to kill Naruto. And what Naruto said under "we will both die together", can be max something like Hiruzen wanted to Orochimaru - kill himself with Sasuke together if Sasuke won't be a good boy again (and by that that "to prevent himself to die againts Sasuke" textes are mistakes). After all, he wouldn't have any faith in Sasuke, if he would not want still to bring back Sasuke to Konoha. And as I said: fightning with someone and actually killing someone is not the same! So, please a link to the page where Naruto said he will kill Sasuke. ::The last time Sasuke and Naruto exchanged blows, Naruto said the next time they fight, both of them will die. Ch 486 p10-12 On page 16 he says he will fight him. Since he knows they will both die the next time they fight, and he's prepared to fight him, he basically is prepared to kill Sasuke. Almightywoody (talk) 09:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) With himself? Then what about this "to prevent himself from dying" thing? And don't forget, that Tobi lied to Sasuke about that very important fact, that Tobi attacked the village with the fox to frame the Uchiha clan and sparkle a war between the village and the clan, and because of that, he belives that Konoha ostracized the Uchiha caln to revering the "evil Senju". So, learning that Tobi f*cked him up... And after all. If true psychopaths, like Zabuza, Gaara, Nagato and NOW EVEN MONSTERS are listening to Naruto after they were just simple beaten up, why would Sasuke not "change back" in time after Naruto beaten him up? It's a shonen, from the bad category... : Well that's the other possibility. 'Prepared to kill Sasuke', isn't the same as 'wants to kill Sasuke'. Of course he'd rather convince him back to his side, but since he knows they will both die when they fight, he would have to be prepared for Sasuke (and himself) dying. Otherwise he wouldn't be prepared to fight him. Almightywoody (talk) 10:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Even thought I still can't see the reason why would Naruto kill him, just because he threated Sasuke by saying they both would die, when he didn't killed Gaara or Nagato neither, but okay... ::I just want to point out, all the people you mentioned had a redeeming quality that Naruto was able to work with. Zabuza's love of Haku, Gaara's desire to prove his existence, Nagato, a fellow student of Jiraiya who wanted peace but became corrupted along the way, the tailed beasts who had no reason to trust humans, trusted Naruto because he wasn't an enormous ass to them. Sasuke's redeeming quality was loyalty to his friends/team but that was thrown out when he decided "they were useless to my Kill-em-All" goals. That's my only contribution. Carry on.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Answering your question why Sasuke won't come back.. Sasuke was still oblivious of truth. That liar bastard Tobi corrupted him right? Also what TheUltimate3 said was right. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC)